Percy Jackson character study
by TempestWolf999
Summary: Just some weird character study oneshots from my weird brain.
1. My Best Friend

**Okay, so I was sitting around, bored out of my mind, and I was just like, "Screw this, I'm gonna write something." Granted, my writing isn't the best yet, and I write on my phone, but I'm actually going to put forth some effort on this. It's written in a weird PoV from one character to another in a _really _weird format that is somewhat kinda like poetry. For the record, I am not a poet.****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

PoV: Grover to Percy

You were my second assignment,

after my last failure.

I was supposed to protect you. I told you to stay put, to stay close, and you

_promised_

that you would, then you

_left_.

I forgave you because you are

my best friend.

Then you were claimed.

Can you believe my luck?

_I had to bring both of the children of the big three to Camp Half Blood._

Both of you.

Thalia died, and you were sent on a suicide quest.

I went with you. Of course I did.

You are my best friend.

Through the whole quest,

you comforted me, helped me past my greatest fears.

I was terrified.

But we were _okay_ in the end.

We succeeded.

I got my license.

Then I left.

Through the whole time when I was searching,

searching for a lost god that had been missing for centuries,

I thought.

I thought about Annabeth, and Luke, and Thalia.

I thought about Camp and tin cans and enciladas.

But the thoughts that worried me most,

were the thoughts about **you**.

The son of Poseidon.

The child of the prophecy.

My best friend.

**Comments?**


	2. Family

**This part is dedicated ****to Flippityflop for being the first person to comment on this. I have decided that if people comment, I will respond. So,**

Flippityflop: Thanks! :) I am an odd person, so it makes sense...

**ReadingReader(guest): Yeah, it is kinda poetry, isn't it?**

**Now, on to the actual poetic not-a-poem!**

PoV: Sally to Annabeth

From the first time I saw you,

I knew that you were a fighter.

_A warrior._

Percy adored you from the start.

He might not have known, but I did.

_A mother always knows._

You took care of my boy.

You corrected his grammar.

You taught him about life, about history, about friendship.

You know how worried he was when you were kidnapped?

He worried nonstop.

Then you were safe, and Percy was safe.

You asked him to come with him to the Labyrinth.

You kissed him.

You were jealous of Rachel.

You planned a war with him.

You took a knife for him

You won the war with him.

_You were there for him when I couldn't be._

When he dissappeared, you searched for him.

When you found him, you wouldn't leave him.

You found the Athena Parthenos.

Then you fell. Both of you.

You came back scarred and won the war.

You made plans for your future.

_I couldn't ask for a better girl for my boy._

_I couldn't ask for a better daughter._

**I know it was short, but...**


	3. To Storm or Fire

**Hey, look at me! Updating twice in one day... it's a new personal record!**

** *crickets in the background***

**Anyway, I'm not Rick, so I don't own.**

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: Glad you like it! Do you have an account?**

PoV: Jason to Leo

I never expected

to wake up on a bus

to a life where I had

a beautiful girlfriend and

a hyperactive best friend.

Once that happened, I never expected

to be willing to

protect it with my life.

You worked magic,

and we took it for granted.

Why?

Maybe,

it was because we chose not to recognize it.

Maybe,

it was because we couldn't fathom you being gone.

Maybe,

_We were just ignorant fools._

We never took you seriously because _you didn't take anything seriously._

It

was

always

fun

and

games.

It was always a joke to you.

Until it wasn't.

We got the Seven together,

and you sailed us to Greece.

And yet, you were somehow the outcast.

The Seventh wheel.

You made jokes at the worst times.

Then Percy and Annabeth fell,

and you

_dropped_

_the_

_act._

At first, we thought it was determination.

Then, we realized that

the sarcasm was a defense mechanism,

the jokes were a mask, a shield to the pain,

and we were nothing without you.

When you were gone, we fell apart.

Then you came back,

different.

_But still the same._

You stopped running away after that.

The war-

we lost you.

By then I had realized where my home was.

My _home._

You were part of that, and you were gone.

_Dead._

Then you came back,

and the world was not lost.

Because it had you.

The Repair Boy.

The Supreme Commander of the _Argo II._

McShizzle Valdez.

My best friend, _Leo._

**Yep. That's it.**


	4. Protege

**So! *jumps out from behind curtain* Here is the next part!**

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: I was just wondering because you seem like a very regular reader. And lol, no, I don't think you should get _too _used to two updates a day. But it _is _almost summer... Also wanted to thank you for reading my stuff. It's very encouraging!**

PoV: Chiron to Luke

You were my prized pupil,

Camp's best warrior.

You were instantly a role model for the others.

I always sensed something about you, though.

**I**

**knew**

**that**

**you**

**had**

**a**

**dark**

**past.**

I could tell how bored you were. I could tell how much you hated your father after your quest.

I did nothing.

Why?

Because, child,

_you had to learn._

You were my protege, my apprentice. I tried to train you right.

As it turned out,

I trained you too well in weapons,

and not enough in emotions.

You had always been a good child, but

you had also been prone to anger and bitterness.

When the chance came, you took it.

I suspected you for awhile. Once Percy was poisoned, my suspicions were confirmed.

It broke me.

Without the involvement of Kronos,

you might have been okay.

But under his influence...

It was torture to watch the events of the war fold out.

I hated how you were gone.

I hated how it broke Annabeth.

In the end, _you chose right._

Even though you died, you healed the wounds of the past.

You did what was best.

So, I suppose I taught you well.

Or maybe you taught yourself.

I shall never know, but,

I still consider you my protege.

**Thanks for reading!****-****TempestWolf999**


	5. Chew Toy

**Here I am again! Okay, so for the next 2 weeks I'm gonna be out of town, so updated will probably be irregular. This chapter is sorta odd, kinda a parody. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Although I have forgotten to say so in past chapters, I do not own Rick's stuff.**

**Shout outs:**

**guest: Thanks! :)**

**ReadingReader: Yeah, I always kinda wondered about how Chiron would feel about that. Thanks for reading!**

PoV: Paul Blofis to Mrs. O'Leary (told you.)

I never expected a giant dog to appear in the living room

You seemed... docile enough, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was your next chew toy.

When Percy said that you were his dog, I thought,

_Oh, crap._

Percy's a good kid.

Sure, he might be the son of Poseidon, the child of some prophecy, _and _a fugitive at times, but that doesn't make him bad.

I had future visions of maybe getting a house with Sally, and the three of us living together. Percy would be gone alot, but

he

is

still

family.

Then I thought about what it would look like

if visitors came and

saw you lying in the sun.

You already took up the entire living room.

They might be...

_less than thrilled._

When I asked Percy about it, he laughed and said

that you'd be staying at camp.

I was relieved.

Do me a favor, though:

_Protect Percy, would you?_

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know where this came from. This one isn't the best... but it's different. I will be taking suggestions now!**

**-**

**TempestWolf999**


	6. Chances

**Hello again! I updated twice in a day again... yay? Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got a request for a solangelo not-a-poem. Thing is... I don't write solangelo, or any romance, really. To honor the request, though, I'll do one between those two characters. It'll just be platonic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Don't own.

**Shout outs:**

**Junebug: Glad you liked it! (I know this was on Ch. 3, but... eh, I'm very unoragized so...)**

**IShipSolangelo: Sorry, I don't write that. Hope you enjoy this, though!**

PoV: Will to Nico

Your social skills

on a scale of one to ten

would be zero.

Why would anyone spend time with the dead?

I've always

hated

prejudice.

Just because your father induces fear,

does not mean that you have to be

an outcast.

Because that is what you consider yourself to be.

_An outcast._

_Unwanted._

Truth is, that is false.

I should know, my dad's the god of truth.

You seemed so surprised

when I suggested (read: commanded) that you take better care of yourself.

It was almost painful,

to see how you think that nobody cares.

Maybe the never have before?

Now is different.

The end of the war is a new beginning.

You get a second chance.

A chance to make friends.

A chance to have a home.

And a chance to make better your gods-damned awful social skills.

**A/N: Hope I did okay?**


	7. Superstitions

**Hi again! So, I've decided to make this either ten or fifteen chapters long. What do you think? If I don't give myself a limit I'll just keep going and going... so yeah. Thoughts? Also, I answer reviews on whatever chapter I'm writing next when I get them, in case that got confusing. Thanks!**

S**hout outs:**

**FlippityFlop: No problem! I try to acknowledge everyone.**

**ReadingReader: I know, it is, isn't it? Btw, I want to thank you for reviewing on every single one. It means a lot! As to your review on chapter five, yes, it is a bit odd! Then again, so am I...**

PoV: Hazel to Jason

At camp,

you were the hero.

The fearless leader.

You were the warrior who everyone respected,

and then there was me.

As a child of the Underworld,

I was a bad omen.

A broken mirror.

Then, you disappeared, and Percy came.

We went on the quest and succeeded.

We won without you, Jason Grace, the mighty hero.

It was both a good thing and a bad thing.

On the quest, I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not.

Later,

I found that

I can.

And I will.

I'm not bad luck anymore;

not a black cat,

or shoes on a table.

I'm a warrior,

a leader,

like you.

The Seven will remain the Seven,

and I will still look up to you.

You are partly responsible;

you gave my cohort a chance.

You made me good luck,

not a curse.

You made me

a rabbit's foot

instead of an

open umbrella.

**A/N: This one was kinda rushed... but it is here. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Insecurities

**Hi guys! Sorry, I know it's been awhile, but I've been out of town for the past week and I got a new phone that I can't have FanFiction on. So now I'm on my inch-thick laptop writing this and trying to get my dog to stop barking.**

**Fun times.**

**So, yeah. There's my inexcusable excuse. Anyway, I'm not going to do shout-outs on this one, but I did get a request to do a Percy Frank PoV, so I'll do that. **

P.o.V. Percy to Frank'

My mother once told me

that insecurities

were really just a result

of someone being different.

In your case,

I think she is both right

and wrong.

She's right because

you _are_ different.

That is, in a good way.

Most kids with your parentage

are jerks.

I'm sorry to say it, but

it's true.

They have hearts of steel,

and a lust for bloodshed.

They love to fight.

You're different.

You have a large heart.

You don't like to kill.

You have empathy and compassion.

This makes you insecure,

because you're different.

She was wrong, too, though.

You are insecure because

you're not different.

You're a demigod,

like us.

You're one of the Seven,

like us.

You're a warrior,

like us.

But that doesn't matter,

does it?

You're part of our family,

and,

there is no need

for insecurities.


	9. Repel

**Hi guys! So, for the shout outs I've decided to only do comments on the previous chapter because it's less confusing. And also, this chapter is dedicated to ReadingReader. I swear, you will be the death of me. You give me ideas to write for and give encouragement. ReadingReader has supported me throughout the whole thing and has given me great ideas- I strongly encourage them to try writing! Everyone's comments make me want to write more. Thank's to everyone who reads this for, well, reading! You're awesome!**

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: I also love inexcusable excuses! :) I'm doing this one on Piper based on your suggestion. Really, though, you should give writing a try! Even if you aren't good (but I think you would be) it's a great hobby along with reading and you get better as you write more. Think about it? Thanks!**

* * *

P.o.V. - Octavian to Piper (Yeah, you saw that coming)

You  
repel  
me.

First off,  
you're a _G__raecus.  
_

That in itself makes you  
utterly appalling.

If that wasn't enough,  
you're a child of  
_Love._

Practically a _witch._

You come in  
pretending to be  
all sweet and innocent,  
then,  
you work your sorcery.

Next,  
you're a warrior.

Love  
doesn't fight  
wars.

It gets in the way.

It is disgusting.  
How you fight,  
how you act.

Maybe,  
you even used your  
_sorcery  
_on Jason Grace  
to make him betray us.

No matter.

My plan will not fail.

The gods will adore me.

I will save Olympus.

I will be the hero.

I will be immortal.

I will never die.

You will die.

You will be scorned,  
as you deserve.

You  
repel  
me.

* * *

**A/N: I love irony. It's awesome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TempestWolf999**


	10. Threats

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here are some shout outs:**

**Percabethgirl999: Glad you like it! Thanks!**

**ReadingReader: Dramatic irony rules my life, that and sarcasm. I love sarcasm. Yeah, Octavian's a brat. Honestly, I laughed at his death. I'm weird. You could just write a random poem every so often in a journal or something. I'll tell you, it makes your grammar skills and stuff way better. And if you wanna talk about awkward, something really awkward just happened to me. My friend has an app that gives her a number that she can call and text from. She got a new one. I had texted the old one, and then someone texted me back. I thought it was my friend, but it was someone else, and we had a whole conversation, and... yeah. It was weird. **

**Guest: I will keep going! I'm planning to do at least 15 of these, probably more. Glad you like it! I'll do Clarisse to Beckendorf in this one, how about that? :)**

**Thanks to BethnPercy for favoriting! It means a lot!**

* * *

P.o.V. - Clarisse to Beckendorf

Love  
and  
War  
Should never mix.

But Silena and I,  
We were friends.

Best friends.

And you were her boyfriend.

I threatened you once,  
and said,  
that if you hurt her,  
I'd kill you.

I would have.

But then you died,  
and she was the traitor.

Then she died,  
and you both were heroes.

I am the daughter of war,  
She was the daughter of love,  
and you were the son of fire.

I hope  
that the two of you  
got a house together  
in Elysium.

People always were telling you two  
to get a room.

One of died in an explosion,  
and the other from drakon acid.

I'll admit,  
I blame myself about Silena.

I may not have the right,  
but anyway,  
I my blessing to date/marry/whatever ghosts do  
Silena.

You both are heroes.

I suppose I should thank you as well,  
for making her happy.

But if you hurt her,  
you're dead ghost meat.

* * *

**This one felt short. Was it too short?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TempestWolf999**


	11. Inconsiderate

**And here I am again. Shout outs:**

**Junebug: :) yourself! I hope that means you liked it!**

**ReadingReader: That was my favorite part to write. It just seemed like something Clarisse would do. Glad you liked it!**

* * *

P.o.V. - Nico to Thalia

I was a kid in your eyes,  
a child  
with no understanding.

You were with them on the quest.  
You talked with my sister,  
maybe even befriended her.

Then she died.

Did you even shed any tears?

After that,  
You joined the Hunters  
that you had formerly  
hated with a passion.

Inconsiderate of you, don't you think?

You forgot about the deaths  
of the people you had traveled with  
and began to recruit replacements.

As if the dead can be replaced.

I should know, firsthand.

The fields of Asphodel  
are flooded.

You bring more girls in,  
not telling them  
of those who had been.

Inconsiderate.

You lead them,  
order them around,  
hunt with them.

But they are oblivious.

They don't know.

Therefore, they don't care.

How very  
Inconsiderate.

But that is normal,  
Is it not?


	12. Jealousy

**Hello! Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. My apologies. I've been really busy. I've decided on doing 15 chapters, but there might be a sequel. **

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: Yeah. That whole thing was kinda based on Nico's conversation with Reyna in BoO when it said that he and Thalia didn't get along.**

**Quora: Thank you. Also, thanks for the favorite and the follow!**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Percabethfrazeldiangelolover1: Aw, glad you like it! And sure thing!**

* * *

P.o.V.- Rachel - Annabeth

I wasn't really  
jealous  
about Percy.

Was I jealous?

Yes.

About other things, though.

Sure, the thing with Percy made it worse.  
But that wasn't my reason.

First- you're strong.  
Stronger than I could ever be,  
especially as a mortal.

You can always keep your emotions in check,  
fight your battles with a clear head.  
Your fighting itself is amazing.

I want to be like that-  
to be a warrior.

But I can't, because  
as you feel the need to remind me,  
I'm a mortal.

Just a unimportant mortal who gets in the way.

Weak.

Second- you're intelligent.  
Scary smart.

You know your enemies better than they know themselves.  
And you make sure they know it.

You know everyone's weak spot.

Me? Sure, I'm clever. Cunning, even.  
I have my bright moments.

But not on the scale that you are.

You're the daughter of Wisdom itself-  
I should know that I can't compare.

And yet-  
I'm still jealous.

Lastly- you're charismatic.

I'm a people person.  
I like to talk.

Sometimes I can talk people into things,

But you?

You know how to smile in just the right way.  
Everybody likes you.

My father would call me an ordinary jealous teen,  
but I think that I'm entitled.

Everyone gets jealous,  
but the thing between me and you?

It's borderline adversarial.


	13. Heroes

**Hello all! Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and I'm gonna be busy again this week... **

**Shout outs:**

**Percabethfrazeldiangelolover1: First off, nice username. You successfully got me to look back at the review twice to make sure I got it right, lol. Congrats. And sure! That P.o.V. will be a bit harder because Will is more of a minor character in the books and almost never talks to Percy, but I'll give it a shot! I hope you and your friend like it!**

**Guest: I though 15 would be a good amount. There very well might be a sequel, but I'd need suggestions... **

**Thanks to can't-think-of-a-name123 for favoriting and following! It means a lot!**

* * *

Will to Percy

I heard somewhere  
that heroes live forever.

What makes someone a hero?

You  
are the hero  
at camp.

You took charge,  
and led us to victory.

Effective leadership?  
Is that what it is?

No.

Hitler was an effective leader,  
and he was definitely no hero.

You fight well.

But that can't be it either.

Most demigods are decent,  
if not excellent,  
warriors.

They are heroes,  
but not _hero _heroes.

I really don't understand.

I suppose  
that the definition of a hero  
is different for everyone.

That makes sense.

For most people,  
the hero is the one  
who leads the good guys  
to victory  
while being a decent person.

For some,  
it's the people who  
risk everything  
to ensure the victory.

And for some,  
it might be the cheery medic  
on the battlefield who is  
ready to save the fallen warriors.

I suppose that makes me a hero,  
even if I can barely use a sword.

* * *

**A/N: So, If I do a sequel, what should it be? Not-poems like these? I have an idea, but I need to know what you guys want. Thanks for reading!**

**TW999**


	14. Persuasion

**Wow! I'm on chapter 14 already. When did that happen? Haha, anyway, if anyone has any special requests for the last chapter, make sure to review!**

**Shout outs:**

**ReadingReader: I'll keep that in mind. Using more of Riordanverse is a really good idea. Thanks!**

**Percabethfrazeldiangelolover1: You made me look back to get your name right. Again. XD No problem! The reviews help a _lot_, believe it or not. **

* * *

P.o.V. - Hazel to Piper

Persuasion  
is like an art.  
It takes practice,  
lots and lots of practice,  
to master it.

And even then it doesn't always work.

Your method and mine  
are different.

I change what  
people see,  
You change  
what they think.

Is there really a difference?

People see  
what they want to see,  
and what they want to see  
is determined by  
how they think.

When I use the Mist,  
I change reality by  
changing what people see.

You change reality too.

You change what they think.

We work the same way,  
don't we?

We both look at what they want  
and change it  
to what we want.

Some may call it  
manipulation or tyranny,  
but it isn't.

It's just persuasion.

* * *

**A/N: This one was pretty short, sorry. Anyway, remember: if you have any specific requests for the last chapter, review them! Also, I need a vote: Sequel; yes or no? If yes, what should it entail?**

**Thanks!**

**TW999**


	15. We Are the Same

**Here we are on the last chapter. Wow! I never expected this to get this far.**

**First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**As for the sequel, I got a unanimous vote for 'yes', so there will be a sequel. It'll be up on the first week of July. It will be called PJO Characters 2. Poetic, right?**

**I got two suggestions for what to do for this chapter. One was Piper-Frank, and the other one was Hermes-Luke or one of the gods to their kids. It is a hard choice, but I'm gonna do Piper-Frank on this one. The first chapter on the sequel will be one of the gods to their kids.**

**I'm going to stop typing now and let you read the not-a-poem.**

* * *

Piper-Frank

Some would say  
that we couldn't be  
more different.

You're a guy,  
I'm a girl.

You're a Roman,  
I'm a Greek.

You're the son of War,  
I'm the daughter of Love.

You use brute strength,  
I use Charmspeak.

I say, though  
they couldn't be more wrong.

I base my power off of emotions,  
and so do you.

I do it through magic,  
seeing their emotions and using  
mine to manipulate them.  
You use your emotions  
to give yourself power and  
you use theirs to cloud their judgement.

We are the same.

What do we fight for?

You fight  
to ensure the safety of those you love  
in the future.

So do I.

For you,  
it's Hazel and your friends.  
For me,  
It's my dad, Jason, Leo-  
everyone I love.

We fight for the same reasons.

We fight the same way.

We are the same.

* * *

**A/N: And... done! On to the sequel! Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! **

**TW999**


End file.
